The Second Battle for Zion
by xxYouOnlyLiveOncexx
Summary: Durzo Blint is Courier Six. With many friends and allies he is considered undefeatable. But when the Legion begins to regrow he needs even more allies and friends. Who will prevail? Bull or Pheonix (Pheonix is symbol of independent New Vegas
1. Chapter 1

**The Second Battle of Zion**

**Chapter 1**

**Date: 2287, November 31st 1200 hours Courier 6's Home in Zion…**

Joshua Graham had been walking his way to the courier's house to notify him of specific behaviors of certain… tribes and their allegiances to certain people. Joshua knocked on the door 5 times in a pattern to let the courier know it was him. "No answer… hmm…" said Joshua. He decided to leave a note on his door saying what he has seen with certain tribes and their allegiances to certain people- people who are cruel, heartless, people of the bull, of the Legion.

**Date 2287, December 5th 1800 hours Couriers 6's Home in Zion…**

As the courier walks up to his peaceful home on a hill he notices something, a note, stuck to his door with a knife. He looks at the note with a grim face, as if he had been expecting for a quite some time, when in reality he had been waiting for this to happen. The Shallow-Graves, Leg-Burners, and many other tribes were making alliances together and with the Legion. He looks at the bottom of the note; it's signed with wet gunpowder. "Josh, only you sign notes like that." said the courier with a deep, experienced voice.

After the first battle of Hoover Dam the Legion regrew to try and take Hoover Dam a second time. They failed again. Their like a weed, try and cut down to the bottom of the stem, it will grow back like new. This the time the courier is prepared, prepared to rip the roots out. According to Joshua's note they'd be prepared for another attack on New Vegas by the New Year. That's not a lot of time in the Mojave Wasteland.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Date: 2287 December 7th, 2200 hours Lucky 38, New Vegas Strip…**

*excited beeping* "Hello ED-E", said the courier. *CrUnCh* "How's my little pumpkin doing!" said Lily. "Lily- back- can't breathe…" It's a good thing the courier was able to get that out otherwise Lily would've broken his back. "I'm sorry sweetheart it's just that Grandma misses her little boy sooo… much- Be quite Leo!" Everyone just stared at Lily; of course everyone knew Leo was just a hallucination.

"Everyone campfire meeting… now", said the courier. Everyone gathered in the kitchen to listen to their leader and friend Durzo. "What's up?" Arcade said. "It's the Legion, their gaining strength. We need to nip them in the bud", Durzo said, he also explains where there going and that they'll need some more allies and friends. "Another thing about this Veronica I have to get some old friends from the Sierra Madre, including one of yours…" Durzo says with a slight concern in his voice.

Veronica is quite confused by this statement, her eyes widen after a few seconds of thinking. "y-you mean Chr- Christine?" she said with tears in her eyes. Her tears faded away, then a face filled with anger replaces the sad one. "You mean you knew she was alive and you didn't tell me!" Veronica just jumped out of her seat and ran for Durzo with her power fist ready. Durzo stepped out of the way and stuck his arm out at the last second. Thump! Veronica had hit the ground, but she was still conscious then, she got up and charged at the courier again this time she was stopped by Lily grabbing her by both arms and held them behind her back. "Let my grandson explain why he knows your little friend is still alive." Lily says.

"Yes Christine is alive, but your other friend Father Elijah isn't…" Durzo says with a calm voice." Christine is a mute but she was able to type off a note for me on my pip-boy." Durzo starts going through the files on his pip-boy, which was basically a wrist computer. "Here we go," Durzo walked up to Veronica and showed her the note on the pip-boy screen. _"Veronica if you are reading this I am alive. Father Elijah was killed by the courier in order to free us (Dean, Dog/God, and me). I am okay but I have told the courier not to tell I was alive and where I was, unless he was under dire circumstances and he needed help in battle, then he could tell you…" _Veronica read it two times to get in her head.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**December 9th 2300 hours, Entrance to the Seirra Madre…**

"You ready Veronica?" Durzo said. "Yeah I think so." They walked towards the gate to the Sierra Madre. The weathered gates had a plate in the middle with the initials S.M. "Stay here" Durzo said quietly, he pulled out a silenced .45 pistol. "So the Courier who has freed us comes back, and it appears with his body language he's tense." "Why hello God," Durzo said, "I need your help…"

"With?" God said. "The Legion." Durzo said bluntly. "The who?" God said with an interested look. "They dress up as Roman soldiers, their ranks, weapons, and even their names are Roman. Their also led by a man by the name of Caesar." "Interesting, but why do you need my help?" "Their growing back into a threat to the Mojave. That's why we need Dog on our side during battle. To take them out permanently. We will also need Christine…" Durzo said this all with a calm voice.

"Christine? She's back with the ghosts. They think she's one of them now, taking her will cause, discourse with them." God says worriedly. "What do you mean, the ghosts will attack her if she tries to leave?" Durzo was quiet stubborn, but the ghosts always got him to stop being stubborn. They could only be killed by dismembering them. Even though they weren't real people they had the body of a human but the human body was dead inside a suit. The suit was supposed to keep humans alive longer in critical conditions, but the suit took over the body. So basically you were fighting a suit that thinks the body is still living.

So if you dismembered the suit it would recognize that the chance for the 'living' body was to survive was 0% to 25%. "Well I guess that means were going to need Dog to get Christine back isn't it?" Durzo said this with a smirk. "GRAAAAHHH, I help courier and Christine!" God's personality had changed from pure logic to a pure violent personality. "Good, now let me get another friend of mine to help, ok?" Durzo said. "Hey Veronica come 'ere!" Durzo shouted.

"We're getting Christine, but it won't be as easy as I thought it would be." Said Durzo. "Why?" Veronica said this with concern in her eyes. Durzo explained everything, the ghosts, what they were and how to kill them, and why it wouldn't be as easy as Veronica was hoping for. "Well let's go then!" Veronica said this with enthusiasm. "Veronica wait, before we go, there's something else you need to know about the ghosts. You see that green cloud over there, that's where they come from no and human can enter it without dying within minutes." Durzo said this with a little shakiness in his voice. Not that many had seen that side of the courier before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Date: 2287 December 7th, 2200 hours Lucky 38, New Vegas Strip…

*excited beeping* "Hello ED-E", said the courier. *CrUnCh* "How's my little pumpkin doing!" said Lily. "Lily- back- can't breathe…" It's a good thing the courier was able to get that out otherwise Lily would've broken his back. "I'm sorry sweetheart it's just that Grandma misses her little boy sooo… much- Be quite Leo!" Everyone just stared at Lily; of course everyone knew Leo was just a hallucination.

"Everyone campfire meeting… now", said the courier. Everyone gathered in the kitchen to listen to their leader and friend Durzo. "What's up?" Arcade said. "It's the Legion, their gaining strength. We need to nip them in the bud", Durzo said, he also explains where there going and that they'll need some more allies and friends. "Another thing about this Veronica I have to get some old friends from the Sierra Madre, including one of yours…" Durzo says with a slight concern in his voice.

Veronica is quite confused by this statement, her eyes widen after a few seconds of thinking. "y-you mean Chr- Christine?" she said with tears in her eyes. Her tears faded away, then a face filled with anger replaces the sad one. "You mean you knew she was alive and you didn't tell me!" Veronica just jumped out of her seat and ran for Durzo with her power fist ready. Durzo stepped out of the way and stuck his arm out at the last second. Thump! Veronica had hit the ground, but she was still conscious then, she got up and charged at the courier again this time she was stopped by Lily grabbing her by both arms and held them behind her back. "Let my grandson explain why he knows your little friend is still alive." Lily says.

"Yes Christine is alive, but your other friend Father Elijah isn't…" Durzo says with a calm voice." Christine is a mute but she was able to type off a note for me on my pip-boy." Durzo starts going through the files on his pip-boy, which was basically a wrist computer. "Here we go," Durzo walked up to Veronica and showed her the note on the pip-boy screen. _"Veronica if you are reading this I am alive. Father Elijah was killed by the courier in order to free us (Dean, Dog/God, and me). I am okay but I have told the courier not to tell I was alive and where I was, unless he was under dire circumstances and he needed help in battle, then he could tell you…" _Veronica read it two times to get in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

December 9th 2300 hours, Entrance to the Seirra Madre…

"You ready Veronica?" Durzo said. "Yeah I think so." They walked towards the gate to the Sierra Madre. The weathered gates had a plate in the middle with the initials S.M. "Stay here" Durzo said quietly, he pulled out a silenced .45 pistol. "So the Courier who has freed us comes back, and it appears with his body language he's tense." "Why hello God," Durzo said, "I need your help…"

"With?" God said. "The Legion." Durzo said bluntly. "The who?" God said with an interested look. "They dress up as Roman soldiers, their ranks, weapons, and even their names are Roman. Their also led by a man by the name of Caesar." "Interesting, but why do you need my help?" "Their growing back into a threat to the Mojave. That's why we need Dog on our side during battle. To take them out permanently. We will also need Christine…" Durzo said this all with a calm voice.

"Christine? She's back with the ghosts. They think she's one of them now, taking her will cause, discourse with them." God says worriedly. "What do you mean, the ghosts will attack her if she tries to leave?" Durzo was quiet stubborn, but the ghosts always got him to stop being stubborn. They could only be killed by dismembering them. Even though they weren't real people they had the body of a human but the human body was dead inside a suit. The suit was supposed to keep humans alive longer in critical conditions, but the suit took over the body. So basically you were fighting a suit that thinks the body is still living.

So if you dismembered the suit it would recognize that the chance for the 'living' body was to survive was 0% to 25%. "Well I guess that means were going to need Dog to get Christine back isn't it?" Durzo said this with a smirk. "GRAAAAHHH, I help courier and Christine!" God's personality had changed from pure logic to a pure violent personality. "Good, now let me get another friend of mine to help, ok?" Durzo said. "Hey Veronica come 'ere!" Durzo shouted.

"We're getting Christine, but it won't be as easy as I thought it would be." Said Durzo. "Why?" Veronica said this with concern in her eyes. Durzo explained everything, the ghosts, what they were and how to kill them, and why it wouldn't be as easy as Veronica was hoping for. "Well let's go then!" Veronica said this with enthusiasm. "Veronica wait, before we go, there's something else you need to know about the ghosts. You see that green cloud over there, that's where they come from no and human can enter it without dying within minutes." Durzo said this with a little shakiness in his voice. Not that many had seen that side of the courier before.


End file.
